Lost in the Flood
Lost in the Flood is a song from Bruce Springsteen's debut album, Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J., released on January 5, 1973. The song is about a Vietnam War veteran. Lyrics The ragamuffin gunner is returnin' home like a hungry runaway He walks through town all alone He must be from the fort he hears the high school girls say His countryside's burnin' with wolfman fairies dressed in drag for homicide The hit and run, plead sanctuary, 'neath a holy stone they hide They're breakin' beams and crosses with a spastic's reelin' perfection nuns run bald through Vatican halls pregnant, pleadin' immaculate conception And everybody's wrecked on Main Street from drinking unholy blood Sticker smiles sweet as gunner breathes deep, his ankles caked in mud And I said "Hey, gunner man, that's quicksand, that's quicksand that ain't mud Have you thrown your senses to the war or did you lose them in the flood?" That pure American brother, dull-eyed and empty-faced races Sundays in Jersey in a Chevy stock super eight He rides 'er low on the hip, on the side he's got Bound For Glory in red, white and blue flash paint He leans on the hood telling racing stories, the kids call him Jimmy The Saint Well the blaze and noise boy, he's gunnin' that bitch loaded to blastin' point He rides head first into a hurricane and disappears into a point And there's nothin' left but some blood where the body fell That is, nothin' left that you could sell just junk all across the horizon, a real highwayman's farewell And he said "Hey kid, you think that's oil? Man, that ain't oil that's blood" I wonder what he was thinking when he hit that storm Or was he just lost in the flood? Eighth Avenue sailors in satin shirts whisper in the air Some storefront incarnation of Maria, she's puttin' on me the stare and Bronx's best apostle stands with his hand on his own hardware Everything stops, you hear five, quick shots, the cops come up for air And now the whiz-bang gang from uptown, they're shootin' up the street And that cat from the Bronx starts lettin' loose but he gets blown right off his feet And some kid comes blastin' round the corner but a cop puts him right away He lays on the street holding his leg screaming something in Spanish Still breathing when I walked away And somebody said "Hey man did you see that? His body hit the street with such a beautiful thud" I wonder what the dude was sayin' or was he just lost in the flood? Hey man, did you see that, those poor cats are sure messed up I wonder what they were gettin' into, or were they just lost in the flood? Personnel * Bruce Springsteen – vocals * Vini "Mad Dog" Lopez – drums * David Sancious – piano, organ * Garry Tallent – electric bass Category:Songs Category:Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J. songs Category:Live In New York City songs Category:Hammersmith Odeon London '75 songs